


So Very Movable...

by nocturnallly



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnallly/pseuds/nocturnallly
Summary: Rachel confessed to Nick a long time ago, but what did he do? He ignored her, of course. For months. Until now.orRachel is a sensitive little queen and wants to make Nick lose his shit over her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	So Very Movable...

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to click on this, I thank you so very much because I really have no other way to share my writing xD  
> Apologies for any typos <33

I breathed heavily, my breath coming out in pants rather than the “in through your nose, out through your mouth” technique they’re always drilling into our minds.  
We - be ‘we’, I mean me and Zach - had just finished rehearsing our routine for what has to be the 20th time, and by now I think our coach is pretty confident that we have all of the jumps and spins down.  
Gliding over to the boards, I passed by Zach who was currently getting into position for what looked to be a Camel Spin - one of the many spins in our dance. We had to have five spins, parallel and perfectly in sync with one another towards the end of the routine. Spins had always been my area of expertise, while jumps were Zach’s.  
Pushing my right blade out in front of me, I slowed to a stop and reached for a water bottle that was on the boards, quickly popping open the top and gulping down a much needed drink.

“You’re gulping down that water like a starving child.” Zach commented as he came to a stop beside me, the teasing smirk on his face going just as quickly as it appeared.  
“At least I’m not practicing my camel spin for the 5th time in a row.” I teased, the corners of my lips tilting up at the playful banter. Our relationship had always been this way, the only thing changing is that the more we grow, the more interesting and goofy the teasing is.

“Good work today guys! I really think you’ve got it down now, but before you two leave, I want to have you guys go through the routine one more time, that way I can-” Coach Lee was interrupted mid-sentence, the doors to the entrance swinging open with a loud creak that announced the presence of what looked to be… My gym class? I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment in confusion, wondering why my old gym class was walking in with skates already laced up.  
“They’re starting their skating unit, remember?” I received a soft nudge from my partner, his eyes locked onto the many number of people. Nodding in remembrance, I thanked him with a brief nod.

“Hey, Lee!” Mr. Riley barked over, the scowl on his face only deepening as his gaze rested on the three of us. “Get your kids out of here, we’re starting the unit today.” He reminded.  
As I finally noticed all of my familiar classmate’s stares, I started to squirm in discomfort, already feeling the burn of his stare from the front of the class.

“Zach…,” I tilted my head up to whisper in his ear, staring at anything but him. “He’s in this class, in fact, all of our gym class is…” I hissed, my hands nervously tugging and twisting at a loose string on my jacket.  
His eyes widened for a moment, knowing who I was talking about immediately, because after all, the boy he was pining over was also in our class. “Well shit.” He cursed quietly. A brief smirk appeared on my face for a moment at our shared discomfort, but it quickly disappeared at our coach’s next words.

“We still have three minutes left, Riley.” She grumbled. “I’m just going to have Rachel and Zach go through their routine again, then you can have the rink all to your precious self.” Lee threw a smirk his way before promptly turning back to us, ignoring my rapidly shaking head and Zach’s look of horror.

“Coach Lee,” I rushed, trying to share my panic to the oblivious coach. “We’ve never-”

“Oh, relax! You’ll be fine! It’s the same exact thing as performing in front of a crowd, just, you know, this time it being of a few your friends.” She shrugged nonchalantly, and I wasn’t completely sure if she was purposely ignoring our protests or genuinely didn’t notice.

“But…” I tried again, only to just get tugged out into the center of the ice by Zach.

Knowing the inevitable was coming, I went to move into the starting position, but not before receiving words of encouragement from Zach.  
“Listen,” He started, a hand scratching at the back of his neck - a nervous tick, I noticed. “I’m not exactly liking this either, but think of it as a chance to brag to all of our friends… They probably don’t even know how to do a two foot glide.” He snorted at his own words, but looked noticeably more relieved to have gotten a smile out of me.

Giving me one last nudge, I skated just a few ways away from Zach and dug my toe pick into the ice, preparing my left foot to push off with a shaky exhale.

“Ready?” I heard our Coach’s voice call, her voice echoing throughout the rink along with the few whispers of Mr. Riley’s class, AKA, a lot of my classmates.

Zach responded with a yes after receiving a confirming nod from me.

Hearing the soft beginning of Someone Like You, I pushed back into a soft glide, spinning in a slow circle to curl around my partner’s frame, my green eyes locking onto his reassuring blue ones before I let the music and the scratch of the ice take me away.

Lips silently moving to the lyrics, I ignored the whispers and stares and let myself enjoy the feeling of flying, my hair whipping out behind me as we both gained speed. It usually takes me about thirty seconds into a program to let go, and this time was no different as I suddenly felt my confidence rising up again, just in time for our first lift where Zach lifted me up bridal style to stand with one foot on his thigh, our arms spread out beside us as if we were birds. Happily smiling at how well the lift went, I let my eyes drift over to my classmates who had now moved to the glass. I found various reactions among my peers, mostly awe and disbelief.

‘Bet nobody thought I was this talented at something.’ I thought with a snort, fighting hard to keep composure as we turned to swing back to the middle of the ice. Feeling my partner’s hands move to my hips, I let him guide me back to the center, but not before I caught the heated and stunned gaze of my friend-turned-crush. He found out months ago, and hadn’t spoken to me since the incident. It hurt, but Zach and skating helped me push through it, which is how I’ve gotten to where I am now.

Feeling bold, I let a smirk cross my face as we curved around the rink. Keeping my eyes locked onto Nick’s, I tilted my chin up defiantly and winked, my expression unchanging to those who weren’t paying attention. But Nick, oh dear god, Nick caught it alright, and if anything his gaze only turned darker, with what looked to be… Desire?

Whipping my head around to enter the camel spin, I locked eyes with Zach and found him to be just as affected I was, and I immediately knew he had found Eli’s eyes some time during the dance.

As the tone of the song changed to one of despair, we both entered the ‘separation’ part of the routine that involved me gliding away with a push. I was supposed to look sad and pained - not too hard - with the small part, which was never too hard for me, but this time I really succeeded in looking like a widow. I knew that from whatever angle Lee was filming from, this one scene would look great.

Exiting a fully-shouldered lift, I finally let myself follow the lyrics and was slightly relieved to hear the end of the song, yet also sad because I couldn’t continue dropping Nick’s jaw to the floor… 

Finally gliding to a stop, I let my head fall back with a breathy laugh, my eyes closing for a brief moment before I turned back around to head back to the boards with Zach.

“Not too shabby there, partner.” I grinned, a teasing lilt to my voice as I playfully nudged the male. While he was busy laughing at my comment and attempting to gulp down water, I let my gaze scan the room for the one person who I wanted an opinion from and was fully rewarded to see him and all of his little gang struggling to stay upright on the ice.

“You gonna be staying, Rachel? I’m done for the day, no more classes.” My live TV was blocked for a moment by none other than Zach, one hand resting on his hip and the other wiping the sweat from his brow.

Finding my friends who fortunately seemed to be doing better than most of the class, I finished drinking and responded mischievously. “Actually… Yeah… I think I am. I’m still in the mood to make everyone drool.” I smirked, retying my ponytail to keep any loose strands away. Oh, yes… I planned on disguising my intentions by playing around with my friends, and I was fully determined to make sure I passed by Nick and his friends, preferably dancing to a very… Movable song…

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? 3? A whole book? Comments would be appreciated :))


End file.
